Is this wrong or right?
by EvilNubia
Summary: This is my first fan fic guys,what does jack think when he ends up next to a man in bed and how do they get on, i doubt it will last for long. This inclueds mild ... u know. jackxChase. Smile and be happys my motto
1. Chapter 1

**Is this wrong or right?**

**Chapter 1.**

(N/A first fan fic hope you enjoy don't worry they get better.)

It was 6:00am in the morning and Jack was still tucked up in his bed dreaming about world domination and buying the biggest chocolate pudding ever, when suddenly there was a loud bang.

"AH!" Jack screamed, "WHAT WAS THAT!"

"Only me sorry."

"Oh right, that's okay… the, what the HELL!"

Jack turned around immediately only too find a human body actually sleeping in the same bed as him.

He stared at the body. By what he could tell it was masculine and it was way too fit to be his big brother John, and anyway why would he come and sleep in his bed. Then he realised the person in his bed had lovely long black silky hair, and the only person he knew with that type of hair was…

"_Chase Young?"_

Jack slowly made his way too the other side of the bed, BANG!

Jack had fallen off the of the bed, his heart leaping like mad as he heard a small mutter come from the man who he assumed was Chase Young.

Jack crawled along the sides of the bed being careful not to wake the man up.

Hepeaked over the bed, and there in his bed was the most evil Villain he knew, the one and only Chase Young.

Jack's heart began to pound even harder; he could see his chest moving every time his heart leapt.

Jack moved away very quietly from the side of the bed when suddenly he felt a warm hand touch his shoulder. He was about too turn around to look at Chase but he couldn't. Chase Young had put his other hand on Jack's other shoulder, and he started too massage them softly.

Jack was reluctant at first but soon he gave up and sighed deeply. He had wished so many times for this too happen so why was he trying too run away; maybe this was all a dream. Jack gave himself a little pinch on the arm.

"Ouchhh!"

Chase stopped massaging Jack's shoulders and removed his hands.

"Are you all right?"

Jack turned around and stared into Chase Young's eyes.

"Is this all real?"

Chase smiled slightly, that had too be the first time Jack had seen him smile without anyone being hurt.

"Yes, now come back too bed it's only 6:00am."

Jack eyes widened.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

(N/A I hope u liked the first part but this is better.)

"Or are you going too get breakfast?"

"Well I'm…" Jack was interrupted by Chase Young.

"Well what do you want because normally I have little fruit baskets and cream?"

"I well…"

"But then again." Chase tapped his chin; "Now and then I do like soup and a cooked breakfast, what do you like?"

Jack slowly moved down the side of the bed. "Bagels."

An hour had gone and everything had gone quite smoothly intil…

"No Jack, you can not try my suit on!"

"But you tried my big boy clothes on! Please!"

"No!"

"Come on!"

"JACK!"

Chase Young grabbed hold of Jack's hands, and pulled them behind his back. (N/A you know, like police do when they shove them against the wall.)

"Jack this is not funny!"

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"

Jack kicked his leg up backwards and WAM!

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!" yelled Chase.

"Oh my GOD! Opps."

Chase was on the floor holding his collection.

"Sorry, I didn't mean t…"

Chase Young jumped off the floor and rapped his hands around Jack's neck. Jack tried to scream. (N/A have you noticed Chase likes to strangle people a lot in my stories. Oh well.) He was hurled across the room and hit the back of his neck on his worktop, a huge pain shot up Jack's head.

Jack moaned and held the back of his neck. Chase walked forward towards the injured boy. Jack lifted his head slightly, just in time to see Chase lift his hand and charge it up with black magic.

"_I'm going to die."_

Jack let his head flop back down on his lap. He was waiting to hear the blast of dark magic, he waited for a while his eyes closed tight, and he waited for a little longer, nothing.

"_What is he waiting for, the TV crew to come."_

Jack lifted his head. Chase was no longer in front of him threatening to kill him. Jack scouted the room. Chase had left.

"YES!" Yelled Jack, "I must have scared him away, HA. Evil Villain, I don't think so!"

"Actually Jack you didn't scare me off."

Jack screamed his girlie little scream as Chase Young bent down to look directly at Jack's battered face.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU GO AND BATTER ME, I did it by accident!"

"Yes I know I just wanted the pleasure, of seeing you scream." Chase laughed evilly.

"What, so you just nearly killed me for fun. Wow, I pity you Chase. Your brain must be more warped then I thought."

"WHY YOU!"

Chase Young transformed himself into his lizard form, and leapt towards Jack and through him on the bed.

"ARRRRRRRRR!" Jack screamed.

Chase Young walked up slowly towards the trembling Jack.

"You are the most…?"

Chase Young felt a cold wet sensation. He looked down at Jack who was kissing his noise.

Chase Young turned back to his normal self.

"What… was that?"

Jack smiled slightly, " I thought maybe, I could whore my way out of the situation?"

"SPICER!"

Chase picked Jack up by the neck.

"I'll…uck…I'll kick you again in the place…uck… it hurts!"

Chase's eyes widened.

"YOU DARE SPICER AND I'LL…"

Jack kicked his legs forward, but Chase was to quick for him this time. He let go of Jack and dodged out of the way. Jack screamed as he had intended to hit Chase but instead he had hit the only light, which was on, SMASH!

(N/A you know in cartoons you can see people's eyes glowing in the dark, well imagine this scene like that.)

Chase Young looked around him all he could see was darkness.

"Great work Jack now I can't see a thing, except your eyes."

"Yeah WELL if you hadn't jumped out of the way this never would have happened."

"Oh so what was I meant to do, let you hit me in the bollucks!"

"WELL…yeah."

"What would you do if you were in my place?"

"I would run away."

"Exactly."

"Exactly what?"

"You know."

"No I don't, what?"

"Grrrrrrrrrrr."

"What, really, what?"

"Grrrrrrrrrr."

Chase Young ran over to Jack.

"Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

(N/A this is quite a long one but read it I've got cookies.)

! SMASH!

"What was that?"

"That was probably my toe breaking when you stood on…woahhhhh!"

Jack and Chase tumbled on the bed.

WHAK! CLONK! BANG! SMASH!

"urrrr… what happened?" Jack whispered.

"What ever happened was not good, I think I've got my hand trapped in something?"

"Well you'll be happy to know that something is crushing both of my arms and a leg."

"I think my leg is trapped in something too? It feels like polls."

"I think we're on my bed?"

"Wait a minute let me move an inch, see if I can get us out of your mess."

"Hey!"

"Well this was all caused by your foolishness."

Chase Young rolled over a bit.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"WHATS WRONG?"

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"WHAT!"

"My arms the blood is slowing…down."

"What?"

"Now there's no blood at all."

"What are you talking about?"

"My arms are dying."

"Urrrrh… I'm sorry but I can't do anything about what ever is…"

"MY ARMS ARE DYING!"

"Yes I know but…"

"YOU'RE LYING ON MY DAMN ARMSSSSSSSSSSS!"

"Oh right let me just get back were I was then, opps?"

"What did you do?"

"Oh don't worry nothing bad."

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!"

"SPICER STOP YOUR SQUIRMING!"

"IT HURTSSSSSS!"

"I CAN'T MOVE!"

"WHAT!"

"I'VE TRAPPED MYSELF!"

"MY BEAUTIFUL ARMS!"

Chase Young jerked his head around.

"IF YOU WANT I'LL RIP THEM OF TO SAVE YOU THE HASSLE!"

"No I'd like to keep my arms thanks."

"Then stay focused, okay try to hold the pain back for now."

"All right."

"Now we know we're stuck, so we can't move intil we can see what we're doing. Right we first must find a light source."

"Well that's easy, there should be two lights on ether side of the bed."

"Brilliant!"

"The thing is how do we get to them?"

"Well use what body parts you have open."

"Well okay…ummm…"

"WELL."

"I'm thinking."

"Urrh what's the point, just let Wuya find us in the morning."

"No way I'm not letting us being seen like this. By the way what time is it?"

"Grrrrrrrrrr… HOW THE HELLAM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW!"

"Oh yeah we need a light to see, right."

"Urrrh."

"Well I could always try to turn the lamp on with my tongue."

"What do you think this is, a comedy TV show!"

"No just let me try it."

Jack turned around and poked his tongue out.

"Ummmmm. Nearly there. Ummmmmm."

" Jack your humiliating me."

"Wait a min. Ummmmmm. Ummmmmmmm. Ummmmmmmm."

"JACK!"

"Just wait a…"

"JACKKKKKKKKK!"

"OKAY, I'm only trying bu…"

"Ummmmmmmmm."

"Chase?"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Uh."

"Ummmmmmmm, Ummmmmmmm, Ummmmmm, Come on help me then."

"But you just said…"

"HELP ME!"

"RIGHT, okay this is a two man job, what was I thinking he he."

"Ummmmmmm."

"Ummmmm. Ummmmmm."

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

"Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON DOWN THERE, A HUMING ORCHESTRA! JACK-BOT LIGHTS!"

A small service Jack-bot bowed slightly and then zoomed off to turn on the lights. CLICK! Wuya stared bewildered at Jack and Chase.

Jack looked at the position he was in. He had both of his arms under Chase Young's back, his leg under Chase's right leg pointing right at his collection and his other leg dangling off the bed.

Chase on the other hand had both of his legs trapped in the bars at the bottom of the bed, his left hand shoved into a table draw and his right arm under Jack's head.

Chase and jack glanced at each other; the only thing they could do now was smile.

"Oh my god?"

THE END!


	4. just want to clear things up

Just want to clear things up.

Lately I've been getting lots of replies for my story is this wrong or right. Yeah I was pleased about all the replies but then when I read them they were good but something was stopping them from being the perfect reviews.

**Cheyenne:** Hi I'm Cheyenne. I gave Zoey some info on how to make her story a bit more…unusual. I bet some of you guys out there have mums who collect old newspapers, well we're both sharing the same problem.

Piles of newspaper on the floor, shesh. What do you need them for? Well I was looking through one of the newspapers and you know those little cartoon strips, yeah well I read them and caught site of something that might help my pal, pal with her story.

It wasn't a very old newspaper. But anyway the strip was about a man and guy and wife. The wife finds him kissing someone in the closet, so she slaps all the girls he knows.

Then he tells the guy that he's seeing someone else or something like that. Then the guy has a fight and the man tries to whore his way out of the situation by kissing him on the nose. So they leave him to die in the closet.

**Me:** Thank you Cheyenne for clearing this up for me. So as you can see this is nothing to do with JackSpicer6 or something (sorry if I got your name wrong.)

But thanks for the replies and hopefully now I won't have any more stuff to do with that subject.

Thanks for reading my story.

Signed Zoey

P.S BYEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


End file.
